Questions and Answers
by FamilyRose
Summary: Letters to a Dark Lord lead Harry down the Rabbit Hole. TomHarry. It is finished! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Tom_

**Summary:** _Letters to the Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. Oh but to own Remus _sigh._**

----------------------------------------**Chapter One**------------------------------------

_Summer between 5th and 6th year. _

_June 10, 1996 _

_Voldemort, _

_I know this comes as a great shock but after losing my godfather to your overzealous followers I was wondering. What exactly started your whole war? When I say 'your' I of course mean the war between you and the rest of society. _

_I need to know because for as long as I have been a part of the wizarding world all anyone has told me was that you were evil and I should fight you. I however have decided to listen to your side of the story if you are willing to give it. _

_Now the reason I was writing to you, you see I have no wish to fight in this war. No not even for the so called 'light side'. Yes I do know that there is no true light or dork side only shades of grey. I want only to learn and I can to that from books or by hiring a tutor, and then leave. _

_To be honest Tom I am not even sure I wish to continue learning magic if all it does is create……never mind. _

_Hoping you write back, _

_Harry Potter _

_---------------------------------------- _

_June 12, 1996 _

_Harry Potter, _

_To say that I was surprised when I received your letter would be a grave understatement. I was thoroughly shocked and mildly impressed that you would ask for my side of the tale. I am sorry for the loss of your godfather contrary to popular belief I do have a heart Mr. Potter. Now my side that was what you asked for. Well I could indeed explain it on a piece of parchment however, it would be best if you heard from me your self. _

_Pick a time and place Mr. Potter and I assure you it will only be me and you there. Yes I do know about your little watchers as well however I am sure you can get around them. _

_The rest of your letter was good to know. I was quite impressed once again to find that you had indeed found that there was no such thing as light and dark. As to you not fighting in the war, I think that could be arranged. If you are willing to heed my advice even if you do not believe in what I have to say when we meet. _

_Till we meet, _

_Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort _

_-------------------------------------------- _

_June 15, 1996 _

_Tom, _

_Thank you for getting back to me and for not cursing the letter you did send. There is a place we could meet that I know of where we would have privacy. The place is a glade in the forest just outside of Surry. All you need to do is follow the link we share; it has its uses no? _

_And contrary to what people say about me Mr. Riddle I do have a brain. I just stay below the radar when it comes to my intelligence. It is a good thing you no longer underestimate my intellect and stealth. I can and will get rid of the bird watchers to meet you. _

_On the 20th of June at half past six P.M. if you can if not then wait for two days and try again. _

_Till then, _

_Harry Potter _

_--------------------------------------_

_-------------------------_

_--------_

**TBC**

**A/N:** _Okay so I started another one but I Have read so many of Tom/Harry that I felt it was my duty to add one more to the Pile. -Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Tom/Harry_

**Summary:** _Letters to a Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from said universe.**

**----------------------------------------------------Chapter Two------------------------------------------**

_June 11, 1996 _

_Dear Ron, _

_Hey mate, I just wanted to let you and your family know that I am fine and that the Dursley's aren't so bad now that they know what'll happen to them if they are. Anyway how is everyone? Did you ask Hermione out yet? I know that you both are at the dark home of my godfathers. Maybe I can get out of here soon? Did Dumbledore say anything to you? Well I have to go weed the garden now. _

_Harry _

_----------------------------- _

_June 13, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_Hope those muggles are treating you okay. I have to tell you that Ron and me are not allowed to write you this summer because someone might trace it back to HQ. stay safe Harry. _

_Love _

_Hermione _

_----------------------------- _

_June 13, 1996 _

_Dear Cub, _

_Harry, I am going to be unreachable for a few weeks but that was why I sent the journal to you. It has a brother and I have it so if ever you need to talk to me, write in it. It might take a few days but I'll write back. _

_Now the other way to contact me is to use the mirror Sirius gave you. All you need to do is say my name use it only in an emergency, I will have mine with me at all times. I love you cub, I know I don't say it enough but I do and Sirius did too. _

_Till the moon brings us together again, _

_Moony _

_---------------------------_

_June 15, 1996_

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_Enclosed are your O.WL. Results along with a form indicating which classes are recommended for you. Congratulations. _

_O-Pass _

_EE-Pass _

_E-Pass _

_A-Pass _

_P-Fail _

_T-Fail _

_Transfiguration--- __Practical--O _

_Theory--EE _

_Potions--- __Practical--EE _

_Theory--O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts--- __Practical--O++ _

_Theory--O _

_Charms--- __Practical--O++ _

_Theory--O _

_History of Magic--- __Practical--N/A _

_Theory--T _

_Care of Magical Creatures---__ Practical--O++ _

_Theory--O _

_Divination--- __Practical--A _

_Theory--E _

_Ancient Runes---__ Practical--EE _

_Theory--E _

_Astronomy---__ Practical--E _

_Theory--E _

_Arithmancy---__ Practical--O _

_Theory--EE _

_Overall prowess---__ 9 O.W.L's with honors in Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

_Congratulations Mr. Potter for the highest O.W.L. results since Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. You are eligible for the following classes: _

_Adv. Potions classes with Professor Severus Snape _

_Adv. DADA classes with an as yet determined Professor _

_Adv. Charms classes with Professor Fillius Flitwick _

_Adv. Transfiguration classes with Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Adv. CoMC classes with Professors Rubeus Hagrid and Charlie Weasley _

_Adv. Ancient Runes classes with Professor Michelle De'Leon _

_Adv. Astronomy classes with professor Sandra Sinistra _

_Adv. Arithmancy classes with professor Jacob Vector _

_N.E.W.T. Lv. Divination classes with Professor Sybill Trelawney _

_New optional courses are being offered for sixth and seventh years: _

_Healing the basics classes with Midi-witch Pompfrey _

_Dueling tactics classes with Filius Flitwick _

_Sincerely, _

_Marla Franklyn _

_Department of Education _

_-----------------------------------_

_June 17, 1996 _

_To Miss Marla Franklyn, Dep. Of Education, _

_Miss Franklyn I would like to know if it were possible to continue my education at home rather then at Hogwarts? I feel that my grades could improve if I were out of the school where so many bad things have happened to me. No memories to distract me and no teachers pressuring me to finish work. _

_Pardon my brief ramblings. If you could get back to me as soon as possible thank you for your time. _

_Harry Potter _

_------------------------------ _

_June 18, 1996 _

_Mr. Potter _

_It is indeed possible and I could very well have all the Professors of the classes you are wishing to take send you the work for the year. If that is your wish then let me know so that things may be arranged for you last to years of home schooling. If not then Hogwarts will be seeing you on the 1st of September. _

_Marla Franklyn _

_-----------------------------------------_

_------------------------_

_----------_

**TBC**

**A/n: Sorry for the confusion about the number of his OWLs. Also about the Arithmacy and Ancient Runes I'm operating under the thought that he took them with the rest of the fifth years. Just for the hell of it, that he didn't expect to pass at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Tom_

**Summary:** _Letters to the Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from said universe.**

**-------------------------------------------Chapter Three------------------------------------------**

_June 21, 1996 _

_Dear Tom, _

_I have a question for you and it might seem like something that you probably wouldn't here from me but I have to know. Are you gay? _

_Don't kill me. I was just wondering considering that after you left me last night I felt your activities and I know what I felt. I honestly never thought that a Dark Lord would be gay but whatever floats your boat, rocks your roll, shoots your moon etc. _

_Now onto other things thanks for the invite but I would rather _not _go to your 'lair' at the moment. I'm still not sure about the whole 'Death Eaters are really good guys Harry' thing. I know what you told me but still a few _have_ tried to kill me in the past. _

_Yes I know you have to but, that is different. I'm not even sure I can explain it but you trying to kill me and them trying are in two separate categories. _

_Oh, and guess what dearest Tom? I am not going back to Hogwarts in the coming year. So should you attack have fun but don't hurt Hogwarts herself that is one tuff castle. You _don't_ want to get on her bad side. _

_Till next time _

_Harry _

_---------------------------- _

_June 23, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_Look at that you've got me calling you dear what's next the two of us waking up in the same bed after a night of passionate man sex? Never mind I do not want to know. What I said was true Harry the Death Eaters are not so bad. Besides I told you what they were called before Dumbledork stuck his crooked nose in my affairs. _

_Now as to you not going back to Hogwarts that is your business but I support you. You do know that right? This is just weird one talk face to face and we're friends or quill pals rather. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Harry. I would never attack Hogwarts, never. I just pretend to make plans for that but I would never really do it. Hogwarts is and will always be my home just as I know it will always feel like home to the hundreds of magical people that attended. _

_I have to go Lucius cursed Bella and now they're fighting. Any bets on who wins personally I'm betting on Lucius. _

_Tom _

_------------------------------------_

_June 24, 1996 _

_Dear Tom, _

_I'm bored. I finished my chores all the things dealing with my education are dealt with. I even get to use magic so I threatened the Dursley's and tomorrow I'm going to get some new clothes, their treat. My life has become good. But one thing is bothering me; I haven't gotten a letter from Remus. He said he would write but he hasn't I even tried the journal he left me along with the mirror. Tom do me a favor will you? Find him? _

_I'm not sure where he was supposed to go but I have a feeling it was to the werewolf clans as he was a werewolf himself. Just find him for me. Please. Have to go I'm getting hungry damn teenage stomach needs. _

_And the two galleons are for the fight, I'm betting on Bella. She's and underhanded witch if I ever saw one, she'll pull something and Luci will go down. _

_Harry _

_---------------------------- _

_June 25, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_You were right Bella won and yes she did indeed _pull_ something and Lucius gave in. as for finding Remus I will look into it. I haven't sent any emissaries to the Werewolves yet. Talk to you later, _

_Tom _

_P.S. The bag is your winnings from the fight. Happy spending. _

_----------------------- _

_June 30, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_I found him. He was in critical condition I'm coming to get you so you can see him. Send me a time or find a way to get here; you can use the connection to find the place. See you when you arrive or when I come for you. _

_Tom _

_-------------------------- _

_----------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------_

_--------------_

**TBC**

**A/N: **_So do you under stand everything or not? N-E-Ways happy Ready. -Rose._


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Tom_

**Summary:** _Letters to the Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from said universe.**

-------------------------------------**Chapter Four**-------------------------------------

_July 5th, 1996 _

_Dear Cub, _

_It is so nice to write you and not have to rely on Tom to do it for me. He has been very kind to me since your last visit. Thanks for what ever it was that you said to him. _

_But a few questions I know we addressed most of the important things like why you and the Dark Lord are buddy, buddy however, I have another concern. You told Tom and Tom told me that you weren't going back to Hogwarts in the coming year. So I was just wondering where exactly it was that you were going to study? _

_I know that those stupid muggles won't like you staying at their 'normal' house and practicing that 'freaky stuff.' So just tell me where are you going to be and is it going to be big enough for the both of us? _

_See you soon cub, _

_Moony _

_------------------------------- _

_July 5th, 1996 _

_Dear Tom, _

_Well I guess it is time that I put the next stage of my plan into action don't you think? For this part I'm going to need a little help. Think you can manage a raid close to Surry? I'm sure you can guess why. _

_By the way exactly why did you tell Remus that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts? You do know what that means right? I sure hope you are ready for the pranking of a life time. I as the son, godson and adopted godson of the marauders declare open prank season on your Dark Lord ass. _

_Till we meet again stay sweet, _

_Harry _

_------------------------------ _

_July 7th, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_Yes I can help and yes a raid near Surry is long over due. That should show the old codger that those blood wards are useless. I can get a team set up for the 16th if that is convenient enough for you? If not then I can aim for your birthday. _

_Now as to why I told Remus that you were not going to go to Hogwarts next year. I would just like to say in my defense that I had thought you'd already have informed him of it and so decided to ask him about his opinion on the subject. He wasn't mad at you not going just that you hadn't told him. _

_That being said are you still going to prank me? Because if you are, I must inform you that I wasn't one of the smartest wizards of my generation for nothing. _

_Alas Harry I have to go Lucius and Bella need to talk to me. _

_Tom _

_--------------------------------- _

_July 9th, 1996 _

_Tom, _

_That'll be great thanks. I have to go though gardening to do. I'm also going to make a trip into London; I am going to get some more clothes. And well you'll see when we meet. _

_Harry _

_-------------------------- _

_July 10th, 1996 _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Harry I need to inform you that there is an attack planned on a town near Surry. We are going to get you out of there before it happens just in case they try to get near you. _

_Dumbledore _

_-------------------- _

_July 11th, 1996 _

_Headmaster, _

_I don't need rescuing Voldemort has made no such plans. I should know he doesn't block me much. Besides he probably doesn't even know where I am. _

_Harry Potter _

_------------------- _

_----------------------------------------_

_---------------------------_

_-------------_

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. -Rose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Tom_

**Summary:** _Letters to the Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from said universe._

------------------------**_Chapter Five_**--------------------------

_July 14th, 1996 _

_Tom, _

_I want to thank you for well, the raid. I'm sorry to say that I won't be there. The esteemed old idiot decided that it would be to big a risk for me to stay in Surrey. So I am at Order HQ. Some of the older members will be watching the house so be prepared okay? _

_You'll never guess what I walked in on a few hours ago. It seems that our dear potions master is hiding in the closet with the second oldest Weasley. I never would've guess Charlie to straddle the fence, but then again he isn't the only one. _

_Oh tell Remus to meet me in Diagon Alley on the 18th thanks. _

_Harry _

_-------------------------------- _

_July 15th, 1996 _

_Cub, _

_I will be meeting you just not looking like myself. It seems our dear headmaster planned on having the packs dispose of me. He had knowledge that the werewolves would kill the envoys of either side as they had planned on remaining neutral. Anyway he thinks I'm dead so when we meet snuffles will be our code. _

_Love you Cub, _

_Moony _

_------------------------------- _

_July 20th, 1996 _

_Harry, _

_The raid went well. None of the D.E.'s were killed. Though I do believe Lucius is peeved that Bella is still around. Something tells me he doesn't like her. Though I could be wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. _

_Remus tells me that you had a good time slinking around behind Dumbles' back. I think the Order may have been worried. Well write soon Harry. _

_Tom. _

_------------------------------------- _

_July 21st, 1996 _

_Tom, _

_THOSE LOUSEY SONS OF MONKEY DODDLES! Did you know that they planned on taking the credit for you downfall? Not that I plan on doing anything about it but still. Jeeze, did they really think me that idiotic? I think so. _

_Come get me! Please! _

_Harry _

_----------------------------------- _

_July 23rd, 1996 _

_Harry, _

_See if you can get to Diagon Alley again. _

_Tom _

_-------------------------------- _

_July 23rd, 1996 _

_Tom, _

_Done. Tomorrow at noon. _

_Harry_

----------------------------------

---------------------

----------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Questions and Answers**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Tom_

**Summary:** _Letters to the Dark Lord lead Harry down the rabbit hole._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from said universe._

------------------------------------ **Chapter Six: **_Newspaper Clippings_ -------------------------------------------

_The Daily Prophet, July 28th, 1996 _

_Boy-who-lived Missing _

_It was discovered yesterday at the Ministry of Magic that the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter was missing. From what the aurors say there was no sign of struggle in his home. It was assumed he left of his own violation. However reports of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his muggle relatives may prove otherwise. _

_Those reports indicate that from the time he entered the Dursley household he was unwanted and would be unloved because of his magic. Magic in the words of Mr. Vernon Dursley is 'unnatural and an abnormal thing for people like me.' _

_There will be a trial for the Dursley family on the 6th of August. _

_For more on Harry's story see pgs. 4-6 _

_------------------------------------------------ The Daily Prophet, July 30th, 1996 _

_Harry Potter's Farewell Letter _

_Dear Wizarding World, _

_This is Harry James Potter speaking. I have decided that your world isn't for me. I never had any true friends there. Nor did I have any freedoms allowed to other children. So I would like to say goodbye and I hope you all choke on a bone. _

_Signed, _

_The boy-who-lived _

_Did he really leave on his own? We may never know. It is known that the letter was not a fake nor was it written by a malicious person. Indeed it appears that Harry Potter truly wrote this letter. _

_For more on Harry's friends see pg. 3 _

_-------------------------------------------------_

_The Daily Prophet, August 7th, 1996 _

_The Trail _

_Yesterday the facts came out about Harry's life in the Dursley household. What shocked many was the letter presented to the court as evidence. The letter was from Albus Dumbledore to the Dursley's explaining the events of that faithful Hollow's Eve. In the letter Dumbledore states that Harry was the reason why the Potter's were killed and that they should treat him with a firm hand. They were not to let the boy get a big head either. From the magical residue left on the letter aurors were able to discern that there had been a strong compulsion charm placed on it. _

_For more on the trail and its events see pgs. 3-6 _

_--------------------------------------------------------- _

_August 10th, 1996 _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Your request to stay at home to finish your schooling has been granted. Good luck on future endeavors. _

_Sincerely, _

_Marla Franklyn _

_---------------------------------_

_August 12th, 1996 _

_Dear Tom, _

_Sorry I bailed out on you and the rest of the wizarding world but I need a few years for me. You can still write to me and come see me if you get a chance. Other then you, Remus who moved in, and finishing my magical education, I'm not going to have any contact with that world for a while. _

_Well write back soon. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

_----------------------------- _

_August 13th, 1996 _

_Dear Harry, _

_It's okay just promise you'll be fine until I have taken care the mess we adults made. I'm going to join you as soon as it's over. _

_Yours truly, _

_Tom _

_---------------------------------- _

_The Daily Prophet, September 11th, 1996 _

_You-know-who Giving Up? _

_We here at the Daily Prophet have received a letter from the most feared Dark Lord in a century. As requested we have printed it word for word. _

_Dear Wizarding World _

_I would first like to apologize for the grief I have inadvertently caused many of you. Though many of you may think this a hoax I can assure you it is not. With that being said I would like to admit to you the reasons why I have long hated muggles. I grew up in an orphanage where being different was looked down upon. Where beatings were daily and where I was no stranger to starving. Make no mistake my childhood was bad and I only found out about this world from a man named Albus Dumbledore. _

_This man told me many stories of the wizarding world after I received my letter. He told me that being different wasn't a bad thing. And I believed him. A mistake on my part. _

_Though my childhood and first years at Hogwarts were horrible they were not what made me hate muggles. No the reason came in the form of a little girl named Sophie Jones. She was an orphan like me, and like me she too was magical. Unfortunately she didn't last very long under the tender care of the muggle woman who was our caretaker. _

_Sophie was the reason I started to hate muggles. But I have decided that I can no longer do anything about it. So I like the Boy-Who-Lived shall take my leave. _

_Hoping that you all regret being born, _

_Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort _

_----------------------------------------------_

_That was the last anyone heard from Tom Riddle. Harry Potter came back after seven years in his self imposed exile. While Remus Lupin was said to be out and about no one saw him, save for Harry and Tom. Who ended up getting together two years after Harry finished his schooling. _

_Albus Dumbledore was stripped of his titles and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban with minimal dementor access. He didn't make it out._

_Harry's old friends when seen in public were faced with the hatred of thier peers. And so weren't seen often._

_The Dursley's were not persecuted as they couldn't defend themselves against the compulsion charm. The Dursley's and Harry have talked about his years in thier home. Not everything is peachy but it is getting close._

_By now you must be wondering who this is. Who compiled all those letters and paper clippings. Well my name is Julie, Juliann Lillith Potter-Riddle. And I live with my two fathers and sometimes I see my godfather, the mangy Wolf. I also have a baby brother on the way. I just started my third year at Hogwarts whose newest Headmistress is quite strcit but fair._

_-------------------------------------_

_------------------------------_

_------------------_

_El Fin_

_The End_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If not well; To Each His Own. -Rose.**


End file.
